gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (story)
In the near, but not too distant future in the year 2010, Christopher Donner, Jr (Ryan Reynolds), is the owner and CEO of the S.T.A.R.K. corperation, a terrorist military group in which he attends as an arms-dealer. His company consists nano-tech technology, mainly warheads and nanomites. He uses these warheads to smuggle the most devious plans ever created and Donner uses these warheads and ship them to the space colony Terra Venture and plans on engaging a decisive war upon the station. Anyway, 2 years ago in the past year 2009 (using early, but late PRLG 3 story material), onboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena (Amy Rolle- in the 2010-11 cut. Patricia Heaton - in 2012 reversion) the sexy, evil, leather-clad bug-babe, wishes she wants to be "the most beautiful girl in the universe". After sending the Hexuba-themed monster Crumummy on a beauty-snatchin' spree, she goes off to the Central Dome to a seduded area, where she can't be seen, and morphs herself as Victoria's Secret model Tracy Turner .After making all the men on the station lovesick, http://images.wikia.com/gogalactic/images/c/c5/T_124.jpg She "stalks" Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire), the Red Ranger to a local Wendy's restaurant. When she orders the same burger/fry meal Tony had earlier (even before she even came), she puts red poison dust ontop of the hamburger patty. Interrupted, despite that the manager at the restaurant said they were all out of burgers, Tracy follows Tony to the Holiday Inn (in the script, Marsh mentioned the Days Inn hotel, in a earlier cript- Motel 6) and she is introduced to his friends. When Crumummy returns to steal the beauty from partygirl Brittney Allison (Diora Baird) and Carrie Miller (Kristen Wiig), the five main Power Rangers swing into action for the second time in a row with the mummified cat-like creature. Later, a plan of Tony being K.O.'ed by a poisonous glass of mango-orange juice, in which she poured more red poison dust, failed. Despite the plan failed, She sends Crumummy to battle the Rangers again, and Tracy morphs back into Trakeena and sends the Stingwingers to "Take No Prisoners!" and flee away by teleporting back to the Scorpion Stinger. With Trakeena out of the scene, the Rangers finish Crumummy off one more time. 2 years later, in the year 2011, Tony Marshall and Yellow Ranger newcomer AJ Weems (Anthony Marsh, Jr) are instructed into delivering the nanomite warheads back to Terra Venture's Military unit but their warhead delivery was disrupted when the two Ranger rookies were being ambushed by a group of foot-soldiers known as the Neo-Vipers . They were early replacements of the Stingwingers , until Trakeena would likely come along later on here in the story. While the Vipers attack Tony and AJ's convoy team, Tony gets AJ to safety so Tony can manage to get the briefcase with the warheads. Tony rushes to get the case but his self-instruction was cut off by Trakeena, who Tony already recognized previously two years back when she was Tracy Turner. Tony and AJ are later saved by Wendy Jane O'Hara (Kristen Bell), the Pink Ranger, Browne Jones (Charlie Murphy), the Green Ranger, Billy James (Rider Strong),the Blue Ranger, and the third Magna Defender of the group Jesse James ( Donnie Wahlberg in the 2012 reversion) as the ambush ensues. As Trakeena and the Vipers evade the ambush, the Rangers take Tony and AJ in to a elite Power Ranger military entity task force known as PRLG-UNDERGROUND, which is affiliated with the Galactic Military Police Defenders, led by Terra Venture's new field commander in chief, Commander Chalmers (Robert Downey, Jr). When they got there, Chris Donner, in hologram form, appears to check on his weapon to see if it is secure and NOT damaged. Chalmers takes command of the warheads and excuses Tony and AJ, only to be convinced to let them join his group after Tony reveals to Chalmers that he knows a lot about Trakeena. While wanting to join, Chalmers told the two -expecally Tony- that they don't ask to be a Power Ranger, they get asked. The Homecoming dance was about to come up and Billy feels a little alone, knowing that he doesn't have a date. General Morshower (James Cromwell), Commander Chalmers' longtime friend and a retired military general, introduces him to Gwen McQueen (Shannon Spruill , "Daffney"- in the 2010-11 cut. Rachel Dillinger in the 2012 reversion but is portrayed differently from Daffney's). Gwen grew up as a military brat of course. Due to her arrival, Billy begins to get a bit infatuated with the gothic scream queen. Frustrated, Billy meets up with http://images.wikia.com/gogalactic/images/b/bf/Normal_Image26.jpg Tony and AJ if there was any advice about the "Dating Gwen" situation. The first monster the team face is Madame Woe (voiced by Alex Borstein ), one of Rita Repulsa's earlier monsters from the MMPR season 1 episode "Peace, Love, and Woe". With Woe on the scene, she spots Gwen and captures her in Woe's crystal necklace. Woe mistaken Gwen for a Ranger until the real Power Rangers show up in time to save Gwen making a small rescue for her. While tending to, the LGs end up in Woe's necklace instead. In order to get out of the dark dimension, Blue Ranger orders the team to use their Quasar Launchers to blast Woe as a first-degree attempt to finish her off. Out from the dimension, Blue Ranger makes his last move to defeat Woe. After Woe was defeated, Billy returned to his "Down-in-the Dump" moments about his forecoming relationship with Gwen but she denies not to be around him. Gwen realized Billy has been stalking her, expecally on social networking sites like Facebook. When Devin Stewart (Seth Green), a Power Ranger fan, tells his favorite heroes to power down, he informs them that Gwen has arrived. Unfortunately on http://images.wikia.com/gogalactic/images/7/7a/Snapshot_022.jpg Billy's part, Gwen wasn't actually talking to him in person, not even on a webcam, she was shown on a YouTube video about her (in the footage used, was Daffney), informing wrestling fans about the PWD-( Professional Wrestling Destination). After that, there's the match between her and TNA knockout Sarita (as the film used footage from the 6/30/10 taping of TNA Xplosion). While Gwen (Daffney) battles Sarita, the Rangers go out with the Ninjazords and battle the Dragonzord. Meanwhile, back at the match, Gwen makes a pinfall over Sarita and Gwen won the match.While on their second rescue mission, Tony and AJ head to a abandoned gunship and they discover an artifact that resembles an old and wrinkled encyclopedia. To accomidate the resemblance, it is The Galaxy Book . After finding the book, AJ tells Tony that "Every book has a story". With Trakeena still on "missing time", Deviot (voiced by Frank Welker), a devious robotic mastermind, demands an evil request with Chris Donner with a plan to defeat the Rangers. With a device that he can use to control the 3 most powerful zords to attack them, Deviot can also use it against the Power Rangers and their Galaxy Megazord. As the battle progresses, the Rangers call their zords to attack the evil versions of the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. On part of Deviot's plea, he used his handy device to stall the Galaxy Megazord from its control and rather have his zords fight them instead. For a final battle against them, the Rangers continue to try and convince the two that there is some good inside them and release the evil control that Deviot has trendsended in them. After convincing them, the two Megazords turn back good and they work together to defeat Hardichoke. Meanwhile, Deviot and Chris Donner, Queen of the Throne- Trakeena (Sue Frishman, voice dub/Amy Rolle)onboard the Scorpion Stinger, requests Jet Rocket,( Stephen Rannazzisi), Villamax XXIV (Chris Klein, in the 2010-11 cut. Joseph Gordon-Levitt in the 2012 reversion), and a Neo-Viper to find Trakeena. In " Queen of the Throne", Trakeena is being met by the three, in a vacant office room, as she is truly claimed as The Queen of Darkness' 'which is obviously the name of a gothic novel (by Anne Bishop), now a gimmick ever given for any villainess in the Power Rangers universe. Following their finding for her, this is where Jet was "harrassing" '''Trakeena. He makes a mockery of the gimmick being something for Power Rangers villainesses like Rita Repulsa, Divatox, Astronema (NOTE: in the TV series, Astronema AKA. '' '''Karone was the Evil Princess of Darkness NOT Queen), o''r any other villainess being the Queen of Darkness. (NOTE: the clip where Jet used the word "Boobs" -another term for breasts- is cut from the final edit). Jet also picked Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (who, not related in PR Universe) as a referrence to her cleavage. During the two's visit, Villamax XXIV and Jet insist to have Trakeena to tell them what ever happened to her after Terra Venture's final frontier and her father's death during the events of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's second season. In the scene (video- shown above), she says something similar and unrelated facts. Trakeena also tells them (plus the Neo-Viper seen in the segment) that she has all the power, and she doesn't need Deviot's power (after Villamax referrenced his mergence with the Bug-Babe in "Journey's End, pt. 1"), because as Trakeena, the Queen of Darkness, nobody messes with her or her cocoon (which her father Scorpius wanted her to go and transform into a bug at the end of "Stolen Beauty", but she refused to- remember?). Trakeena also tells them that Villamax and Jet will never know about her deep dark secrets. Exiting the scene, Jet informs Trakeena to meet him, Villamax, and some others at another boundary of the Terra Venture colony in another hour so they can have a conversation of how she can rule the universe once again. She refused -after they left- and says "maybe, maybe not". At the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum , which resembles Arkham Asylum in the Batman comics, films, and othermedia regarding the DC comics superhero, the Power Rangers find Trakeena, who is completely dellusional and having some major traumatic hallucinations. While they're there for 20 1/2 minutes, The LGs have a talk with Trakeena, who is also covered in a ill-fated drag-queen image, resembling Batman villainess Harley Quinn. She crys for some help, but it has been realized at the start of the scene, she was obviously talking to herself and not the Red Ranger, who and the other Power Rangers arrives at the asylum later. She subdues the Rangers by backsassing every single word they had to say to her and our heroes try to convince her dozens of times for her to make her remember exactly what actually happened at the end in the finale of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . The team then makes referrences of what happened to her during the 10+ year old season but she says she doesn't care "As if I'll ever listen"Trakeena at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum she says. On the plusside, a reference to Countdown to Destruction was made, and she said she didn't care for that.. Trakeena then becomes "dellusional" much more and she sweet-talks the Red Ranger calling him her little "Honey Bunny" and such of sorts to help her conquer and destroy Terra Venture and the entire universe so that way together they can rule the galaxy as "mother and son". Tony is truly the son of the evil insectile bug-queen herself, and she doesn't even know her son (of whom she missed so much over the years, considering Tony a "missing" child) is ironicly a Power Ranger. When a referrence, by A.J. Weems, about the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men ''was made, she joins in a small conversation about it and as Wendy Jane compares the troubling mother/son bond in the movie to that of Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen)'s issues with ''his ''mother, in which Harper when through despite countless years of torment. After a huge talk, A.J. releases and uncuffs Trakeena from the immobile stasis cuffs attached from her wrists and Tony promises her not to do anything stupid or anything. Tony also promises to Trakeena if she'll be off the psychological drugs the doctors gave her. As the Power Rangers leaves, Trakeena takes a rest. After the Rangers had a prolonged 21-minute conversation with the latter dellusional villainess, the Rangers go out at the court yard and have another conversation, this time with Villamax XXIV (who is standing with a small group of Neo-Vipers). Villamax has been behind these mind games to confuse the Rangers during these "missing time" events throughout the film. Later, while not morphed that night, Tony is being attacked by Villamax while airborne on his skystick. The airborne rooftop battle is very dizzying if you ask because it's beyond me. Trying to evade this aerial combat, Tony uses his handy weblines to knock Villamax out as a barricade of webstrings causing him to have a concussion (This scene is based on the Peter/Harry Airborne Combat fight scene from ''Spider-Man 3). At the forest (at the Forest Dome), where Tony and AJ's convoy team was once being attacked at that night when the movie began after "The Queen's Allure", Trakeena and a group of Stingwingers find an artifact known as a Silver Goblet. She has the Goblet until Jet Rocket comes and interferes the hunt. Jet continues to harrass Trakeena. While this continues to interfere with the Decepticon pretender and his hatred toward Trakeena (who is responsible for sending Jet to prison (like she did Treacheron)), the Power Rangers show up, in time to defeat him and The Shark Brothers (voiced by Jamie Bell and Tom Kenny - who mainly voices Villamax's partner Kegler - in the 2010-11 cut. Jason Anthony Griffith voices Kegler in the 2012 reversion). Jet insists on battling the Red Ranger the most. It's Halloween Day, and before the Rangers go "Trick or Treating" later on, the Sharks appear, along with Jet, to battle the remaining Rangers present. Tony showed up late because he had some business to take care of with Trakeena. For the first time in the film, the Rangers get a chance to activate the Lights of Orion . After Red Ranger saber slash the Sharks with his Orionized charged saber, Jet Rocket shows up and duel the Red Ranger one last time and this time, they fight to the finish. Enraged with this deadly challenge, Red Ranger and Jet Rocket face off until Jet is perminently defeated for good. After Jet's defeat, the Sharks grow, seeking "revenge" upon Jet's fate. After the Sharks grow, the Rangers summon the Galaxy Megazord. With Galaxy Mega on the scene, the Lights updated the Megazord's modification. After the modification, Galaxy Megazord just saber slashes the Sharks and this small fight has won. 4 days later, Red Ranger appears somewhere at the Valley Dome, and is later being spotted by the been-defeated later resurrected Jet Rocket. Jet's new look is very grayish, with half of his face being half-human, half-cyborg (a referrence to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_%28franchise%29 Terminator films] ). 1 day later, Deviot heads to his home planet Stackburn to recieve a box of the Data Cards that encodes the Psycho Rangers . He recieved this black box (which resembled a suitcase) from this alien that resembled a mantis and later shoots the unnamed mantis alien with his blaster. Once the Psychos were revived, they go out and attack their heroic counterparts. The Psycho Rangers were later defeated by the Power Rangers with their Lights of Orion power. Onboard the Scorpion Stinger, prior to the Rangers' success at defeating the Psychos, Trakeena demands Deviot to send Psycho Pink (voiced by Jennifer Hale ) to battle the Rangers. Psycho Pink refuses to battle the four Rangers, she only wants the Pink one. Prior to her dismay, Trakeena tells Psycho Pink that she will regret it. As Psycho Pink progresses, she uses the Sword of Soul Edge (the same one from the Soulcalibur games) to kill Brittney Allison and later (after PP is defeated) Wendy Jane. She gets killed in order to sacrifice her and Brittney's lives. Too late, the 4 Ranger guys see their fallen friend's ghost, beholding the Quasar Saber (like how it happened to Kendrix in "The Power of Pink"), and Wendy tells them she is ok and she will always be there with them as a spirit. The Rangers mourn for their loss of their one and only female conrade, the fallen Wendy Jane O'Hara. A Funeral service for her has been complied of course. The reversion is set 5-6 months after the original cut was discontinued. A powerful freak energy storm from with its mess caused from the scientists reading the Keonta Spell from the Galaxy Book has been abounded, and with The Galaxy Book acting up with powerful and cosmetic energy pulses, its pulse caused power on the Terra Venture colony (like before) to go down and the energy surge drew a mysterious, bulked-like alien figure to come and get the book back, and of that, was The Guardian ( Kevin Sorbo ). He attempts to retrieve his book back but he ends up in the GSA's Detention center. There, he seeks Billy's help (as like he did Kai Chen ), because he knows he is the Blue Ranger, in order to get it back. Guardian's knowledge of the Galaxy Book on behalf of the people on Terra Venture's hands reveals that the book was stolen long centuries ago as it led an energy pulse because working on the Book wasn't meant to be a research experiment, making the results unimaginable. The next morning, Billy arrives to the Guardian's cell with a plate of food to eat but until suddenly, he sees his friend in pain, with blotches of green-ish blue dabs of blood, somewhat albeit, knowing that his time here is almost up with Billy also realizing that he can't survive the colony's atmosphere much longer. Guardian is finally released by Billy. Before they depart, Billy tells him to meet him at Harper's Ferry in West Virginia (in the Mountain Dome). Once Billy said that, Guardian gives him a handful of crystals that will protect him when he needs them when the time is right. Once Billy, as Blue Ranger, is morphed, heading to the said dome, Deviot and Jet Rocket appear as they interfere to get the Galaxy Book. Unfortunately, on behalf of their part, the evil duo's assualt toward Blue Ranger came to a halt when Guardian shows up and attack Deviot until his adreniline rush halted. Deviot knows the Guardian all too well and blasts him after knowing he can't survive on Terra Venture. After being blasted by Deviot and Jet Rocket, Guardian's time is up, with Blue Ranger trying to stop this insane event. After the Guardian died, the other 4 Power Rangers show up. With the Galaxy Book finally in Deviot and Jet's possession, it has came to the most ultimate and engaging event that will ever happen to the Power Rangers. With Deviot holding the book, he reads The Keonta Spell out loud in horror. :"''Keonta! Karova! Melanite! HAKOVA! A thousand nightmares will soon come true. Space will be ripped into two. Reality Ends, Time is Tossed, as Galaxies found, become GALAXIES LOST!" '' With Jet adding: :" As Galaxies Goes Down, become DARKER GALAXIES!" : The two villains merge into one monsterous mutant being, mainly spawning Deviot's partial mutant image. During the battle, the Rangers try to attack Deviot (or dubbed as " Jedeviot " -a combination of Jet and Deviot), but the robobard progresses to gain much more power. When Deviot said the Rangers will feel the ultimate wrath of him, he blasts them and then Tony (as Red Ranger, who has been absent for 2 segments) makes the move by leaping in the air, commanding the Rangers to activate the Lights of Orion. Their claw attacks failed during the attempt. Then they try the Orion power up ball mode and that failed. Deviot blasts them one more time, until the Rangers each grab a crystal from Billy's left hand to power up their new Galaxy Quasar Launchers (similar to the original Quasar Launchers - but modified with the Lights of Orion). Deviot grows for the first time and Rangers summon their zords to defeat him. The battle was successful of course. After the Zord battle, the Rangers end up stuck in the Galaxy Book's final energy tornado pulse, backing them from reaching the book and tossing them to a hillside nearby. That evening, as a result, prior to Deviot reading the spell out loud, the Power Rangers find themselves in The Dark Galaxy . Barbarax (voiced by Jess Harnell ), a imfamous space android, insists on welcoming Terra Venture to them as they bring the Swabbies , a group of orange-colored circus peanut pirate solders, and Mutiny's first monster Rocketron. After Mutiny has met the colony's inhabitants, the Rangers and a group of the GSA follow the villainous pirate crew to Mutiny's home planet Dytanix. Once the LGs have done an investigation, Mutiny informs Barbarax to send Rocketron to attack them. The Rangers go galactic and fight back. After taking out some swabs, Red Ranger takes the offensive to defeat Rocketron with his Capsular Cycle. It was shortly successful but not quiet. The team gets Galaxy Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord to the scene and defeat Rocketron. The zord battle was successful, and the Power Rangers have the advantage to return to Terra Venture. Little do know that the Power Rangers know that Rocketron is not dead yet, former Lost Galaxy monsters are far a lot tougher than the usual foes. The Rangers race to find the Grunchor monster, who is causing massive earthquakes and destruction on the station. He surfaces at the command of Barbarax, and attacks the Rangers, who destroy him with fire. After Grunchor has dispursed, Capt. Mutiny has not returned to Terra Venture, prior to the hands of the Rangers via Grunchor's defeat. At the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum and where else beyond, the Power Rangers have some clues to where Trakeena has gone to for the past two and a half months. These results progressed when Tony told a white lie that he knows her location, but the other Rangers don't believe him.. In the segment, " Three Criminals, Too Many ", The Rangers face three monsters in one episode- Nightmare , the Cyborg Ninja and the Doomtron. The 5-part story arc, " Day of Destruction ", follows the Shadow Ranger's scheme of destroying his heroic counterparts the Power Rangers themselves. Following this, he and Trakeena plan to get Tony and capture him so she can turn him over to her throne and make him part of her master race. The plan backfired, and Tony manages to evade from the villainess. Away from her until he was caught into her trap, the two duel until Deviot pops out of nowhere and ruins Trakeena plan into brainwashing the Red Ranger. Red Ranger escapes, as an opportunity, as it was a distraction to keep Trakeena busy by having her battling two monsters (see also: " An Evil Game "). At the Mountain Dome, Tony continues running until he sees the resurrected Freaky Tiki . The two fight, until the other 4 Rangers show up and help him defeat the revived monster. After Tiki was defeated, the LGs go the Plaza and find the monster Trakeena already destroyed, Teska . Red Ranger used his Quasar Launcher to defeat Teska. Pt.4 had Trakeena plotting a scheme to cast an eclipse to drain all the energy out of the Galaxy Megazord. The planned work on her part and it succeeded. Pt. 5, the final act of the Day of Destruction plan, included the Shadow Ranger reviving the Mighty Dragonzord (which was Tommy Oliver's first zord as the Green Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' first season). He used the Dragonzord to destroy the industrial Dome of Terra Venture and when the Power Rangers brought the Galactabeasts back from the abyss (sans Torozord), the two Megazords battle Dragonzord with the help of Centuarus and Stratoforce of course. When Galaxy Megazord,as modified with the Lights of Orion, succeeded to use its saber slash, its usual orionized finishing move, Dragonzord was shut down and was perminently destroyed for good. Shadow consequently falls out of the sky landing to the ground. Red Ranger interrigates the Shadow Ranger to take his helmet off and the mystery person that was behind the suit the whole time was Tony's rival Chris Donner. It would be obvious that he did it for revenge. The team powers down and Chris surrenders and the Shadow Ranger was no more. After that, the Shadow Ranger morpher was confiscated and Donner was no longer in possession of the Shadow Ranger powers. Although Chris Donner no longer has the Shadow Ranger powers, following his loss of the Dragonzord, he and Deviot awaken the "grand-daddy" Decepticon of all time- Devistator! As this progresses, the Power Rangers must take down this monsterous robotic galith as they prevent the Constructicon from destroying Terra Venture. Captain Mutiny's Titanisaur beast teams up with Devistator. This is Terra Venture's last day in the Dark Galaxy (after 30 days). As our heroes prepare for what unfolds them, via Trakeena's advice, they must use the Galaxy Book and translate the Keonta Spell in backwards. First, that night, Trakeena, Villamax XXIV, Waspfly and groups of a few Neo-Vipers barge into the Power Rangers' command center to find Chris Donner's warhead case (which the Rangers kept for a few months) and then attack them. The attack was futile. As located, the Power Rangers' command chamber (the same one from MMPR, but its the movie version) is at the desert. The villains go there to defeat them, get the case and destroy the remains of the chamber. Later, at Donner's submarine ship underwater, Donner insists Trakeena, Villamax and Kegler to take one of the heads to Washington DC and test one, while Trakeena continues her desired obsession of wanting and capturing the Red Ranger for herself. If the villains head to DC, so did the Power Rangers. Before the LGs head there, on a heliship, Tony looks back (in flashback) of how he and AJ lost Tony's father - Rex Turner-Patterson (or as "Rex Marshall", Vernon Wells ) on a failed and unsuccessful rescue mission in the year 2005. Tony's step-mother Wendy DeVille was involved in the flashback, but was mainly seen at the cementary for Rex's possible funeral. The secret has finally been revealed by Tony that his demented stepmom-to-be is Trakeena. Once they arrived at DC, Tony seeks revenge for his father's accidental and possible death while the Rangers go after Trakeena and her crew in a Hummer (that has the Scorpion Stinger logo ontop of its front trunk). Making their way through Wash. DC, the Red and Yellow Rangers mainly pursue Trakeena and Villamax from launching the missile but the two were too late to stop them. Villamax launches the missle at the Washington Monument as targeted, while Red Ranger go after Trakeena on top of the Air and Space Museum. The nanomites destroy the Monument and some of the surrounding area before Tony manages to hit the kill switch (which is attached to Trakeena's left side of her thigh of her suit), but in doing so is captured and taken to Chris Donner's base under the Arctic dome of Terra Venture. Following Tony's capture by Trakeena and Villamax, the other four Power Rangers end up being caught under arrest by the DC police and the FBI, accusing them for their crime of making wreckless chaos in the city and they being taken into custody in a cryo prison, until Commander Chalmers bailed them out. The Rangers then locate the secret base and fly there as Donner loads three missiles with nano-mite warheads. After takes out one, AJ pursues the remaining missiles in a stolen M.A.R.S. prototype Night Raven jet while Gwen, Billy, and Jesse James (in his Magna Defender form as morphed) infiltrate the base. With AJ taking care of the N-mites, the Yellow Ranger cyber-clone duels and prevails over Villamax. Tony learns that Deviot is his father Rex, Wendy's fiance who was believed to have been killed by a mistimed airstrike during a mission led by Tony - also the origin of the alienation between Tony & Wendy. After having more disturbing mental backlashes, Trakeena goes to the nano-chamber room to free Tony, until she was halted by Deviot who has the killswitch. The killswitch reformed Trakeena back to her evil self, after a much dellusional long-term coma that lasted for 4 months. Villamax and Kegler get Trakeena back to the Scorpion Stinger, while Tony rescues former Green Galaxy Ranger Damon Henderson (portrayed by some other actor that is NOT Reggie Rolle , Damon's original actor. He is portrayed by Sean Blakemore in the reversion) from being a prisoner in Donner's sub. Attempting to kill Tony, Chris ends up being burned, causing to die consequently and Tony used the killswitch to kill Chris as he and Deviot flee to an escape vessel. Tony pursues the two while the other Power Rangers fall back when Deviot activates the base's self destruct sequence. Terra Venture finally made it out of the Dark Galaxy while the Arctic Dome detatched itself from the colony. Capt. Mutiny's castle follows Terra Venture into the opening vortex. Jesse uses the Defender Torozord to open the portal but Torozord ends up destroyed and Jesse officially lost the Magna Defender powers (like how it happened to Mike Corbett in " Escape the Lost Galaxy "). Mutiny's castle arrives in the normal universe, but ends up being destroyed by the reformed Trakeena. As the colony prepares to enter a new world (like the previous Terra V. colony), they were about to until Trakeena interferes and destroys it like she has done it before in her past. Terra Venture has lost their last engine, thanks to her evil plot of destroying it, and triggered the station to enter the 2012-like Armageddon. Although the Power Rangers have escaped the Dark Galaxy (and so did her army), reality continues to end and time continues to toss. It is "Doomsday" on behalf her part. Due to the merging of her and Deviot, Trakeena has gone completely insane! During this final battle, the Rangers insist Wendy Jane's younger sister Jenny O'Hara ( Kelly Stables , but does not appear in the 2012 reversion) to become the Pink Ranger (since Gwen decided to retire from her duties in the original cut. The reversion has Gwen in the finale) in a epic battle to save Terra Venture before the remaining dome dies with all of its inhabitants refusing and preventing themselves NOT to die with it. Pt. 2 included The Stingwinger invasion, Villamax XXIV's betrayal. Pts. 3 and 4 had the Power Rangers taking Trakeena down as a strategy for them, and Tony has the opportunity to save Trakeena from her demented demons rather than killing or destroying her. Trakeena, who has finally made it at the level of her being Queen of the Universe, has a wedding ceremony for her and the Red Ranger and as a parting gift, the monster Aneekar was introduced. As the battle progressed, Trakeena finally got her wish and desire- having the Red Ranger at hand. The Aneekar monster attempts to destroy Tony until the half-dead Villamax XXIV shows up on his high-flying skystick and try to kill Aneekar in the process. AJ tries to save Tony, but instead, he gets impaled with Villamax's skystick. One more move was made, Tony uses his Quasar Saber and saber slashes Aneekar by destroying the demonic creature. The final battle scene included Tony using his Red Armored Power Ranger form to knock Trakeena's demons out. After countless and prolonged every day battles, Trakeena has been defeated by the Power Rangers. The last few scenes included the Rangers leaving the nearly destroyed Terra Venture when the Galaxy Megazord appears, the former Terra Venturians see the colony explode and believing that the Power Rangers are dead. The Rangers return the Quasar Sabers replacing them back to the stone, Tony raises The Sword of Light (similar to the one in season 2's "The Power Transfer") to restore reality and time from ending and tossing. Everything is back to normal and Wendy Jane has been revived. A new beginning, a new journey. After ten years in the making, with Anthony Marsh, Jr attempting to make this Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film since the series' second half of the season in 1999, an era of his continuity has ended. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Disambligation Pages